Multipurpose Room
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: David finally learns why multipurpose rooms are sometimes for the better.


**Please review!**

Hilary pulled up behind David in front of the clients' home before she got out of her car and nervously looked at the icy road laying in her way. She pulled the edges of her coat closer together as the brisk air started seeping into the heat inside of it. She saw the look David was giving her. "What? I'm cold, okay?"

"If you would wear a proper jacket instead of worrying about your fashionable wardrobe, you'd be warm like me." David said going over to her and wrapping his arms around her to try and warm her up. "Let's just get inside the house. Although with your luck, it probably won't be insulated correctly."

"It's amazing how many houses are that way." Hilary agreed before looking around the street. "It's a quiet street."

David pointed towards the black top. "That's because this ice is like a calling death trap. We'll probably die just trying to get to the other side of the street." He looked up at the house as he let go of Hilary. "Take my hand."

Hilary didn't hesitate before she wrapped her hand around his, following him carefully across the street before they reached the other side. "God, it's absolutely freezing out here." She hurried up the front steps ahead of David before a sigh of relief escaped her feeling the heat from the house. "No insulation problem in here."

"Well, there's a first, but look! No closet." David smirked as he tossed his coat onto the couch next to the front door.

"I can create a closet. Moving on." Hilary shrugged before walking into the dining room and kitchen area. "It's open concept. It just needs some updating."

David frowned. "More like a gut. I'm pretty sure the cabinets are older than I am."

Hilary paused biting the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I think they're older than me too." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, I'll fix it. I've fixed kitchens far worse before. They are at least taking care of this house unlike most homeowners."

"But, it all costs money, Hilary." David said rubbing his fingers together in front of her face. "C'mon, we've got more house to see. Basement or second floor?" He asked looking at the creepy looking staircase leading down to the basement.

"Might as well get the worst of it over first." Hilary cringed before following David down the stairs. "These stairs need to be rebuilt. They are going to cave at any moment."

David smiled before opening the door at the bottom of the stairs. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hilary grinned walking in behind him. "No wonder they didn't want the basement touched. It's fabulous!" She looked around the nicely finished and spacious basement that wasn't really being used. "I just need to replace the staircase. They'll feel safe coming down here if I can do that." She leaned into David's side as he pouted. "So, feeling nervous?"

"The second floor has to be a disaster if the basement looks like this." David said before finding a door leading out to the backyard. "Let's go out this way. I don't want to break the staircase."

Hilary glanced at the beaten wood behind her and nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

After looking around the second floor, they could find some storage issues and a lack of space for the three kids within the family. "How are you going to get a third bedroom for the kids up here. There's no room!" David stated putting his arms up in the air as they walked towards the master bedroom.

"Kids don't need to have separate bedrooms. If it is such an issue with them, I can make a bedroom downstairs. Their oldest is going to want more privacy." Hilary stated before opening the door to the master. "Oh boy!... It's at least a decent size."

"How can you tell?" David asked chuckling. "You've got a bed pressed into the corner, a make-shift office between the closets, and what looks like a stick of dynamite explosion in front of the bathroom. They have to be practicing gymnasts just to get to solid floor by their bed. I bet they have to use these beams to stand on in order to open up this closet here." He walked into the room using the beams and tried to open the closet, not being able to reach even with his long arms. "This is a disaster." He said joyfully.

Hilary rolled her eyes and accepted his help when she moved to join him in the bedroom itself. "It's only a floor. There's no pipes to be seen, no duct work of any kind. I don't even see wires in the way. Eddie and Fergus can put down this floor like they put down their sandwiches for lunch."

David shook his head. "But, that's not all. You still have to make this room into a bedroom. Right now, I don't know how much more multifunctional it could get. A bedroom should be the last place where you are multitasking."

"The master bedroom can have many different purposes. You just need to open your mind." Hilary said moving to look into the small en suite that was attached.

"What do we do in our bedroom? Sleep." David said looking around the room.

Hilary chuckled. "Yes, well that is the main purpose for it. But, we make plenty of use out of that bedroom for more than just sleeping." She stepped in front of him and played with his jacket for a moment, letting the silk of his tie brush against her fingers. "Multi-purpose bedrooms are what make some relationships work, like ours."

David frowned. "You think our relationship only works because of sex?"

"Well, that's not the only reason, but you have to admit it. Sometimes sex is our best way of communication with each other." Hilary smirked putting her hands on her hips, making her waist look tiny. "I know how you feel every moment when we are in our room, tangled between sheets."

David couldn't help but smile. "Are you trying to seduce me right now?"

Hilary laughed. "Well, I'd like to continue, but we are in a client's house. It wouldn't be right."

"You're going to get them a new bed anyway." David whispered into her ear as his hands replaced hers on her hips. His thumbs pressed into her skin. Like she said, she could already see the end result in this and didn't want to stop, but she knew they had to.

"We are going to get in trouble if we continue this." Hilary said before David's lips attached to her neck. "The camera crew should be here any minute to figure out camera placing."

David smiled against her skin. "I gave them the wrong address by mistake." He could feel her tense up. "I didn't plan this. Autocorrect somehow knew I'd end up in this situation and blessed me with their random glitches."

Hilary's shirt started to ride up and now she could feel the cool material of the wedding ring on his finger. It sent goosebumps over her heated skin. "We really still shouldn't do this." Although she was still saying no in her head, her body had other ideas. Her fingers made their way to his shirt, pulling at the tie and buttons to get the articles of clothing off of him. Her hips pressed themselves against his when she felt the beginning of his erection. "I'm going to hell for this."

"I'll take you to heaven right now." David mumbled as he moved to lower her onto the bed.

"No, I don't know if I'll have the budget to get them a new bed." Hilary breathed as her hips rocked against his. Her shirt was soon resting on the bed and she was left in a black bra and a black pencil skirt. Her heels were giving her the leverage she needed to keep herself standing against David's hands moving to lay her down.

David moved his unbuttoned shirt aside to unbuckle his pants. "Then, how do you want me to take you?" He grinned seeing the slight tremble in her legs when he said that. "I don't want you falling down on me." He said making up her mind for her. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall before covering her body with his, capturing her lips once again.

"David, this is so wrong." Hilary panted as his hands lifted up her skirt until it was bunched around her hips. She gasped when David started stroking her lower lips with his fingers, making sure she was ready for him. "Oh God, don't stop."

"It's cute when you want to disagree, but you can't." David said smugly before lowering his boxer shorts down just enough to let his member spring free of the confines. He removed his fingers from Hilary before slipping them inside his mouth, sucking off her juices before lifting up both of Hilary's legs and thrusting inside of her.

Hilary groaned as she grabbed onto David's shoulders, pushing her hips against his when he was buried to the hilt. He pushed back, slamming her lower body back into the wall. "Are you trying to create more work for me? I don't need my ass going through the wall."

David smiled as he kissed her passionately. "I'd never do that, but it would be a big ego boost to know that I could do that."

"Don't try." Hilary smiled before he began thrusting into her wildly against the wall. "You sure are daring today." She breathed between kisses, rocking her hips against his.

"I'm a little more motivated today." David grunted as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck.

Hilary let out a moan with a smile on her face, tightening her inner muscles around him. He thrust into her hard at the sensation. She knew exactly what day it was. "Care to tell me why?" She gasped when David raised her legs higher, angling himself deeper and pretty much bending her in half. "Oh God, that feels good."

David smiled, reveling in the feeling of being buried inside of her. He could feel the slight tremor in her thighs and the contracting muscles that surrounded him like a vice. "You said that exact same thing thirty years ago from today when I married you." He leaned down to her neck and inhaled her scent, slowly grinding his hips against hers. "I also believe we were in this position that night as well. Although, you weren't wearing black that night."

Hilary chuckled as she kissed David slowly. "I wasn't wearing anything that night." She cupped his face in her hands when his forehead dropped to hers. "I know we're having a bit of a moment, but, if you don't move soon, I'm going to go crazy."

David smiled before nodding his head. "Alright."

* * *

"Come on in guys." David said as he let the cameramen walk through the front door. "Good luck getting ready in the master bedroom."

One of the sound guys trotted down the steps and walked over to Hilary. "I just looked around up there. What did David say about the office, bedroom demolition?"

Hilary smirked. "He was ecstatic with it at first. You know how he loves it when these little houses are filled with multipurpose rooms, but after some explaining, he came to realize just how useful those rooms can be."

"How did you do that?" He asked glancing over at David who was beaming despite Hilary's explanation of why he was going to lose. "He doesn't seem to be effected by it."

"After thirty years of marriage, it isn't hard to change that man's mind with a little persuasion." Hilary smirked before walking over to David. His hand feel onto the base of her spine as he closed the front door. "I'm surprised you haven't been on your laptop looking for houses already."

David shrugged as he glanced around the room. "I'll start tomorrow. I've got to get home to prepare for tonight. My favorite girl is coming over."

"Oh, and who might she be?" Hilary asked crossing her arms over her chest. She chuckled when he pulled her closer to him. "I shouldn't be too long. Desta and I will go through the house and decide what we want to do, and then I will be home."

"I look forward to it." David whispered before pecking her lips quickly and moving towards the door. "I almost forgot. I hope you continue to show me just how useful multipurpose rooms are after dinner tonight."

Hilary smiled tugging on his tie to straighten it. "We'll see what you do before I get home. Happy Anniversary."

David grinned. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

 **Please review!**


End file.
